


Invincible

by nothingbutajunkie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, chapter 387 spoilers for anyone who’s not caught up, the kagehina is also kind of minor sorry, the new chapter made me cry so here we are, this was mainly about kageyama because of the new chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutajunkie/pseuds/nothingbutajunkie
Summary: Kageyama experiences volleyball through his family, his teammates and a boy who made Kageyama feel invincible.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 3am and I had to get this out of my system. This is a stupid short fic because the new chapter made me sad. I wrote this all in one go so expect the worst.

Kageyama Tobio was born to play volleyball.

Ever since he was a newborn, he was surrounded by a family who loved volleyball. 

The Kageyama household volleyball was always occupied by someone. Sometimes Tobio’s parents passed the ball between each other in the backyard on a hot summer day. Sometimes Miwa would be found setting the ball to herself in her room after she was finished her homework for Modern Japanese. Sometimes the volleyball would be in the gentle hold of Tobio’s grandfather, Kazuyo, while he watched a volleyball match on TV. Or sometimes it would be covered in drool, tightly held by Tobio, as he chewed on the leather of the ball.

The Kageyama household was born to play volleyball.

***

When Tobio is 3, his grandfather takes him to one of his team’s practices. Tobio watches as his grandfather coaches the older boys how to recieve and block. When Kazuyo-san asks him what he thought about the team, Tobio replies:

”I’m going to join your team and I’m going to be the bestest volleyball player ever!”

Kazuyo didn’t have the heart to tell Tobio that ‘bestest’ wasn’t a word, but he didn’t doubt his grandson’s words.

***

Tobio tags along to all of his grandfather’s practices. He couldn’t join in with the other boys, so he would rebound a ball off the wall and watch the boys spike the balls to the other side of the net, wishing he was the one on the court. 

Tobio is 4 when Miwa sometimes joins him and Kazuyo at practice. She and Tobio would pass the ball to each other on the sides; with some squabbling between the siblings here and there. Miwa didn’t always come along, so Tobio would sometimes play with the older boys who weren’t on the front lineup. 

Tobio finds, he really enjoys volleyball.

***

Tobio is 5 when his grandfather tells him,

”Tobio. Today’s a game day for us. You won’t be able to play around with the balls too much, you know.” Kazuyo tells Tobio before opening the door to leave for afternoon.

Tobio finishes shuffling on his shoes before replying.

“S’okay. I like the gym.”

”Oh do you now? What about it do you like so much?”

Tobio thinks about the gym. The wooden floorboards creaking underneath the weight of the players on the court, the squeaking of volleyball shoes against the floor, the smell of icy hot spray.

”The colour and the smell.” Tobio answers, looking up at Kazuyo.

Kazuyo chuckles at his grandson. “Yes! I totally get that feeling!”

Tobio didn’t see any reason not to find the gym boring if Kazuyo-san didn’t think so either.

***

Tobio joins his grandfather’s team, the Little Falcons, in grade 2. He isn’t as good as the older boys on the team, but he doesn’t let it discourage him from working hard. Tobio trains with Kazuyo-san and Miwa, running up the road, and passing the ball between the three of them after dinner.

He continues his routine with Miwa during the breaks, setting the ball to the wall, and this time, Tobio doesn’t have to wonder from the sidelines what it’s like to be on the court. 

“Hey, Tobio. Is it true you don’t have any video games?”

Tobio looks at his teammate in surprise. He hadn’t ever thought about buying any video games.

“Yeah...”

”Woah! Not even a single one?!” 

“Nope.”

“You’re kidding! That’s so lame!” The other boys laugh.

Tobio opens his mouth to defend himself when Miwa comes up beside him.

”He’s not lame. He’s just focused on volleyball.” Miwa tells the boys, cocking her head at them.

”Whatever, I’m hungry let’s go get pork puns.” One of the boys replies as the group walks off.

Miwa looks down at Tobio and waits until the boys are out of earshot to give Tobio a shit-eating grin.

”It’s totally lame Tobio, you dumbass.” Miwa says, flicking Tobio’s forehead.

”I’m telling Mom you said the b word!” 

“Dumbass doesn’t start with a b, _dumbass_.” She turns away from Tobio, laughing to herself.

Tobio huffs in defeat. Who needs video games when he could be playing volleyball instead?

***

“Miwa-chan, you’re quitting volleyball?” 

Tobio is surprised to hear his sister wanting to quit volleyball. He silently agreed with Miya’s secret boyfriend when Miwa asked if Kazuyo-san thought it was dumb that she wouldn’t cut her hair for the sport, because her boyfriend thought it was dumb. 

Tobio didn’t see why he should quit volleyball if his sister did. He loved volleyball.

Tobio continued to train with Kazuyo, passing the ball and running with him. Tobio also started watching the volleyball matches his grandfather has on CD’s with him.

He was watching an old match between the Adlers and the Jackals when Kazuyo asked Tobio what position he wanted to play. It was obvious to Tobio, whoever touched the ball the most. Tobio wanted to experience volleyball to the fullest, and that meant being the closest to the ball. 

“That’d be the setter.”

”Then I want to be a setter.”

Tobio wanted to be the best setter his grandfather would see.

***

Tobio is elated when he see’s the big number 12 on his new Little Falcons jersey. He runs home to tell Kazuyo-san about his jersey, but Miwa stops him short.

”What, don’t you remember? Today’s his doctor’s appointment.”

He could wait to show Kazuyo-san later.

***

“Did you go easy with your serves on purpose?”

Tobio flinches at his grandfathers question as they walk back home from his game.

Tobio admits he wanted to continue playing. He didn’t want the match to end. He didn’t want to stop.

Kazuyo smiles at him. 

“When you get really good, you’ll be able to play lots more games. The best volleyball players play lots of games. If you get really good, I promise you, somebody who’s even better will come and find you.”

Tobio couldn’t wait.

***

Oikawa Tooru could do jump serves. Tobio couldn’t do jump serves. He wanted to get even better. 

Tobio tried to get Oikawa to teach him how to serve like him, but was always shut down right away by the brunette. If he wouldn’t teach him, he would just have to try to train like Oikawa to be just as good as him.

Tobio envied his upperclassmen at Kitagawa First, especially Iwaizumi-san, who kept Oikawa in check every time he stubbornly refused to help Tobio. When Oikawa and Iwaizumi graduated, Tobio wasn’t sure how he could get better. Tobio’s teammates in his year had also started to shut him down for extra practice, but a Tobio didn’t understand why.

Tobio’s grandfather had stopped practicing with him as much as he did before.

Tobio wanted to get better at volleyball. He had to get better.

***

Kageyama Kazuyo passes away a month before the middle school Interscholastic boy’s volleyball tournament. 

Tobio is the only one in the family who uses the household volleyball now. He doubts if the Kageyama household was born to play volleyball.

***

Tobio doesn’t remember anyone from the Yukigoaka team that Kitagawa First played in the first round of the tournament. He could hardly call it a team. It only had 6 people, just enough people on a court with no libero to substitute a player.

He only remembers the orange-haired boy who flew from one side of the court to another. He only remembers the point that the opposing team stole in the rally. He only remembers the determination in the boy’s eyes as he struggled to keep the ball in play for his team. He only remembers feeling intimidated by the boy when he says, “We haven’t lost yet,” despite being 17 points behind at set point of the second set for Kitagawa First.

“ _If you get really good, I promise you, somebody who’s even better will come and find you_.”

***

Tobio is unsure if volleyball was in his family’s blood when he watches the ball hit the ground behind him in the finals, no one there to spike it.

Tobio is unsure if volleyball was in his family’s blood when he walks away from the bulletin board with the names of students who were accepted into Shiratorizawa Academy.

Tobio is unsure if volleyball was in his family’s blood when he learns that the legendary Coach Ukai has retired from Karasuno, the high school Tobio had chosen.

But Tobio knows he was born to play volleyball. Tobio was made for volleyball.

***

Tobio doesn’t know what to say when the boy with amazing reflexes from Yukigaoka interrupts his jump serve in the Karasuno gym. 

The volleyball gods must hate him.

***

It’s one sentence. 

One sentence was all it took for Tobio to know volleyball was made for him. His old teammates hated his tosses, called him a ‘self-serving king’, and hated his extra practices. 

One sentence was able to clear all the fear that Tobio had racked up inside his brain. The fear of no one being there to hit his tosses. 

One sentence told him that there was someone new who would support him in volleyball. Tobio wished Kazuyo-san could see him play with somebody who was even better than him, someone who came and found Tobio.

” _Kageyama, I’m here!_ ”

***

Hinata Shouyou wanted to play volleyball. It was as simple as that. 

Anyone who had called Tobio a king would have to rethink the title after meeting Hinata. Tobio was nothing but putty in his hands. Tobio would give him any toss he wanted. Hinata had him wrapped around his finger, like a slave. And Tobio didn’t even think twice.

Tobio wanted to get better. He would get even better and beat the wonder that was Hinata Shouyou.

***

“Someone will see us dumbass.” Tobio’s complaint is useless as he presses his lips harder against Hinata’s.

”Shut up Bakageyama. Everyone’s in the locker room and they won’t be done for a while.” Hinata breathes out in between kisses. 

Tobio never thought he would be doing anything that didn’t involve a volleyball on court, but anything that involved Hinata Shouyou would never cease to surprise him. 

“Shut up.” Hinata repeats. He brings his hands up to ruffle Tobio’s hair to pause their hidden make out session.

” _As long as I’m here, you’re_ _invincible_.”

***

Tobio hears the whistle signaling the end of the first set, as he watches the ball pass by him. The MSBY Black Jackals celebrate their win with a loud yell that echoes through the Sendai Kamei Arena. Tobio smiles to himself as he lets his gaze wander over to a mop of orange hair in a black jersey on the other side of the net.

Kageyama Tobio holds up his fist as the boy on the opposing team turns around to flash him a smile, raising his fist in return. 

Tobio was born to play volleyball. He would stop at nothing to play volleyball. 

And when Hinata Shouyou was standing on the volleyball court with him, he felt invincible.

**Author's Note:**

> The only things that drove me to write this was impulse and my love for one (1) Kageyama Tobio.
> 
> Come yell with me or at me on [Tumblr](https://junkieofnothing.tumblr.com/).


End file.
